


dearest

by ars_cyj



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, its implied but yeah, its kinda sad ;;;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ars_cyj/pseuds/ars_cyj
Summary: today is jungwoo's birthday! jeno and doyoung are visiting him to celebrate.





	dearest

  
doyoung adjusts the sleeves of his sweater, looking at the mirror of him. 12th February, he reminds himself. its jungwoo's birthday. a day where he'll be meeting the younger and celebrate it with their son, jeno. he isn't so sure what to bring for the other. flowers that he bought yesterday? that's nice, but it'll wilt. a bear plushie toy? jungwoo is the type to left his things everywhere. maybe perfume? yeah, jungwoo loves perfume but doyoung believes that jungwoo wouldn't wear them. he sighs, taking a last look of his reflection before looking at a picture frame near it.   
  
he picks it up, smiling. it's a picture of him, jungwoo and jeno. his family. their happy little family. the smiles on their faces never fails to make doyoung's heart melt. jeno's crinkled eyes, jungwoo's little wrinkles near his lips and his own gums showing. aah, such good memories. doyoung misses this. he misses him.    
  
before he could go deeper in his thoughts, he hears a knock on his door. he snaps out of it and turns around to see jeno, standing by the door with a smile on his face. his adorable little son that cherishes the most. the precious being that brings him joy to his life, other than jungwoo.    
  
"ready to go, dad?" jeno asks. doyoung hums, taking one last glance at the picture frame before placing it down and grabs the bouquet of flowers on the vanity table. "let's go." he says, guiding his son out from the room.   
  
\--   
  
the ride isn't long but they both soon reached their destination. doyoung helps jeno out from the car and they walk into the cemetery. jeno talks about how he made friends with a boy named "hyuckie", doyoung holding his hand. doyoung only smiles and listens to everything jeno tells him.    
  
soon, they stop at a certain gravestone. doyoung felt overwhelmed after so long. he feels like crying there, his lips trembling. he somehow calms down, with jeno's little thumb caressing against his knuckles. he smiles softly at his son, passing the bouquet to him. he has to stay strong. he has to. for jeno. for jungwoo. he watches as jeno places the bouquet on the grass, kneeling down as he starts talking to it.    
  
doyoung just listens to everything jeno said; from how much he missed  _ him _ , how much he cried and wishes  _ he _ is there to comfort him, how much he wanted  _ him _ to see him grow up. jeno also slips some stories he had in life. doyoung notices jeno's voice became quieter, deep inhales. he's stopping himself from crying, he can tell.   
  
after jeno says 'i love you,  _ papa' _ , he stands up, looking at doyoung. doyoung steps forward to kneel near the gravestone, staring at it. he gently caresses the stone, staring with sorrowful eyes. god, he missed  _ him _ too. doyoung cried as much as jeno does. he misses the other as much jeno does. doyoung also feels guilt. he was the one that causes this. he shuts his eyes tight, taking a deep breath.   
  
he prays quietly, in his heart and wishes the other well, safe in the afterlife. he wishes that  _ he  _ can forgive him. after a while, he opens his eyes again, turning to jeno's direction. his son's tiny smile turns into a frown, his tiny hand reaching out to wipe the tears streaming down doyoung's face. god, he didn't noticed he had cried. he feels so pathetic now.   
  
"don't cry, dad.  _ papa _ won't be happy to see you cry." jeno says, coming closer to hug doyoung. the elder couldn't help it but he cries harder, hugging his son close. he is very grateful that he is blessed with a caring son like jeno. he wouldn't know what to do without the boy. he feels calmer now, with jeno gently patting his hair and assuring his father that it will be fine.   
  
"you're right. let's go home, jeno. we'll have cake, okay?" doyoung promises, after managing to speak through his sobs. jeno's eyes light up, nodding. doyoung stares  at the gravestone, a sense of calmness flows into him. "i love you,  _ jungwoo _ . we'll miss you." he mutters, before standing up. the both of them hold hands and walk back to the car.    
  
jungwoo may not be there with them physically, but he is always there with them.   
  
  
  
_ ///i love you two so much./// _   
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this!
> 
> do come see me at my [twitter](http://iimeesus.twitter.com) where i post my art! and some mini fics like this owo


End file.
